ltkfandomcom-20200213-history
Darrowmere Province
The Province of Darrowmere (also known as''' Darrowland', '''Caer Darrow', New Darrow or Bastion County) is a borough of New Lordaeron. It is situated in the poorer and less prosperous west New Lordaeron, and is one of the least populated provinces. Darrowmere Province was currently under the rule of House Dalinroy, Often under attack by the Forsaken of Lordaeron due to its proximity to the borders, the cavalry-militia of Darrowmere has gained a reputation as extraordinarily skilled. Geography, Demographics and Politics Darrow Province is connected to Alterac and Throndroril Province, Blackwood Borough, and Corin's Crossing Borough. To the south its borders former part of the kingdom's borders. Enemies are on many side for Darrowmere: to the south lay forest troll tribes and to the north-west is the ongoing battle for Andorhal. It is connected to the sea by the Southern Thondroril River which runs from the Darrowmere Lake, though the route is never used due to the fact that it runs through Forsaken territory. In the center of Darrowmere Lake lies the isle of Darrow with the capital Caer Darrow, the citadel of an ancient high elf sect of Druids. Infrastructure One of the major public works in Darrowmere Province is the Darrowmere Road which runs from Chillwind Towne, along the south rim of Darrowmere Lake, through the town of Thondroril-Bridge, along the river bank until it reaches it the Tirionshire Pass that leads over the mountains to New Stratholme. The project was started in Year 28 by the Egan Convention and completed next year in tandem with the assistance of leaders and laborers from the former West Darrowmere Borough, Thondroril Borough, and Stratholme Province. The road allows for extense trade along a north-south land trade route; however, since the Cataclysm the Forsaken's expansion into Hillsbrad has blocked off most trade. The Road still serves as a major artery for traffic within New Lordaeron. Another lifeline of Darrowmere Province is the Isle Road, or the Via Insulae. The Isle Road is the connection from the Isle of Darrow to the mainland. It reached national infamy when the financially troubled and House Andyr-Barov took another Caballero loan of astronomical size to finance rebuilding the Road's primary bridge. At the time Lord Thadean Andyr-Barov has insisted on Alteracean stone being used in the connection, attempting to justify the use by referring to its once-rumored purity and strength. Lord Thadean, who already had a bad reputation for spending funds unwisely, ended up multiply the price for the connection threefold. The act was frowned upon by national politicians. Nowadays the bridge project is mostly complete, and non-isle citizens of the lower- and middle class must pay a fee to cross it. Subregions *Isle of Darrow *Redpath's Ridge *Sorrow Hills *Fields of Darrowshire *Darrowmere Slopes Climate The Province of Darrowmere has a similar climate to the rest of West Lordaeron. The difference is that the air does not possess the same clarity at higher altitudes because of some still-existing plague spores left after the recent healing and renewal. The existence of Lake Darrowmere, the Southern Thondroril River, and the Andorhal River result in the borough having rather humid summers. Along the lake's southern rim pine trees are frequent among other conferious trees. Vegetation exists but is not at full strength, because the ground still is somewhat vile in those outer rim areas---the result being reduced growth and health of the plants. Population Isle of Darrow The Isle of Darrow is the cultural, scholastic, and political capital of Darrowmere and all of Darrowmere's administrative centers. It was the safest place in most of Lordaeron with the citadel of Caer Darrow. After the Third War, the island's prestige was swept away by the House Barov and the Scholomance. However, even as the isle was healed and retaken, emotional pains still existed, and lost spirits are known to be seen and heard in the night. Politically most good word from the Isle was traded in for mistrust and prejudice of the foulest sorts. The new populace is not ignorant to its home's reputation and they, too, have become prejudiced and mistrusting of the rest of the nation. Help has mostly only been granted because it was asked for. Manners, too, are often abandoned to 'outsiders', easily noticed by dialect. Sometimes this mistrust is even directed against non-Islanders, but still citizens of Darrow. Despite the mood usually being dark and pessimistic, there is was a wave of optimism across the Isle as the reign of the Andyr-Barovs was ended and the new leadership arose in the form of the white and gold banner of House Bailan. Inspired by the fires of rebellion, the Isle of Darrow and its productions blossomed as the heart of Bailan's rebel kingdom. When the New Lordaeron Civil War was ended in the course of a year, and the morale and mood of the Islanders reached a new low. Administration (Year 28-31) House Andyr-Barov Before Darrowmere Province was carved out of the former West and East Darrowmere Boroughs, the leading house of the west was House Andyr-Barov and the east was House Mohrgan. They faced difficulties in acquiring the administrative rights over the borough due to prejudice. This prejudice was against the name "Barov" which Lord Thadean Andyr-Barov had hoped would legitimize his claim to the rights. The family Barov was known to have allied with the Scourge and the Andyrs were partially Alteracean (Alterac betrayed the Alliance of Lordaeron in Year 7 AC)---this fueled many rumors of secret pacts with the Horde and Forsaken. Eventually, it was through the Forsens' and Caballeros' influence that Thadean gained the right to rule the area south of Darrowmere Lake including the Isle of Darrow. Lord Thadaen was born "Thadaen Andyr" however once New Lordaeron emerged he added the Barov despite only holding a distant connection through marriage. In doing so, he hoped to gain legitimacy through heritage to be made the Lord for West Darrowmere. The move won him the vote of conservative Lord Hestein Mohrgan. He was appointed Lord after House Forsen and House Caballero managed to convince the rest of the Assembly. As of the 66th day of Spring in the Year 31 AC it was revealed (alleged) that the House Andyr-Barov was associated with the Cult of the Damned, a heretical terrorist sect. In accordance with the laws against any person associated with the Undead Scourge, the all members of the house were arrested, and the core family slain. (Year 31 Spring-Latter Winter) House Bailan As of the Fourth Council of the Assembly of Lords on the 15th Day of Spring, Year 31, it was appointed that the House Bailan, a smaller house of Darrow Isle and whose leader made the allegations of the Andyr-Barov betrayal, was granted leadership of all West Darrowmere. Their leader was the young noble, Lord Victor Bailan. However, Victor Bailan had other plans and used the region as his primary base as he started the New Lordaeron Civil War---which in turn resulted in his defeat and flight from the region. (Year 31 Latter Winter) Lord Commander Robert Cecil III After the successful siege of Caer Darrow and the taking of the remaining rebel-held positions in Darrowmere, the mistrusted populace suffered the strict administration of the New Lordaeron Army and the Lord Commander Robert Cecil III. (Year 32-Present) House Dalinroy Even during the military administration, the region knew that their eventually lord would come from House Dalinroy as the Lord Marshal had already pledged to push for their naming to the title as a reward for their service during the Civil War. However, it would only be after the Battle upon the Plains of Light's Shield that Levictus Dalinroy would be named the new lord for the Darrowmere Province---and by then the region had fallen to the Horde. Lord Dalinroy gathered all of the Darrowmere refugees that he could to the Westerd Barony of the Corin's Crossing Borough where he formed a government-in-exile and awaited the return to the Province. When they did return, the Dalinroys instituted a number of major public works projects, focusing on making the province self-sufficient agriculturally---rather than relying on imports. Additionally, they made education for the populace one of their crucial priorities and have set up rural schools throughout the provinces, several small magical academies...and one major university in Darrowshire within the halls of the old Mohrgan Manor. Category:New Lordaeron Category:Places Category:Borough